Changing Reality For Love
by itsanauthorthing
Summary: When Wilbur and Lewis fall in love Lewis is willing to do anything to be with Wilbur. Even changing the rules of reality. Timecest one-shot. Deal with it. I don't own Meet the Robinsons.


Changing Reality For Love

by a Despicable Human Being

Wilbur turned off the time machine, three weeks, three weeks since Wilbur had dropped Lewis off in his own time and he was still torturing himself. Everyday starting three weeks ago Wilbur had taken the time machine to when Lewis was thirteen. And it hurt every single time, he had fallen in love with his father, and now he couldn't do anything about it. It was so wrong but there was no denying his feelings, so everyday he went to his time and watched from behind the invisibility shield of the time machine. Lewis didn't seem to be thinking of him, he had been throwing himself into a new invention. Wilbur was destroying himself with these visits and yet he couldn't stop. He needed to see Lewis, not Cornelius, Lewis, his Lewis.

For Lewis it had been two months since Wilbur had brought him back, and he was the only thing he could think about. It was wrong for him to have a crush on his son but he didn't know how to invent something that would make him stop feeling this, and even if he did he wouldn't want to. But there were other things he could invent to help him with his crush, like say a time machine. Which would have totally messed up the time stream except for the fact that this time machine was more of a teleportation device and it only had one trip in it. He could also invent a cloning device, and that is what he was doing now. His plan was to make Cornelius so that he could be Lewis, then he could love Wilbur without making him never exist. It was a pretty full proof plan, but it was all up to Wilbur. If Lewis got to the future and Wilbur didn't return his feelings then Lewis would cease to exist. But there was a 30% chance that Wilbur did love him back and Lewis was willing to take that chance.

Wilbur looked at the machine, the thing that started it all. He couldn't do it he couldn't go today, Wilbur couldn't take the heart break not after last night. Cornelius was home last night and he had been acting very lovey towards Franie, it hurt worse than seeing Lewis. Cornelius's love for his mom proved that Lewis had never had feelings for him. Wilbur kicked the time machine and took the transport tube to his room. Lewis was busy at work he pulled a strand of his spikey blonde hair out and put it in the cloning machine.

Lewis then stepped over to the control panel and began adjusting the settings. First he made the clone's hair hair a light shade of brown and his eyes more of a hazel color. Next he made it so he had a cowlick that looked more like Wilbur's. Then he began doing the harder stuff, like putting in memories. He had used the Memory Scanner to make an alternate set of memories. Cornelius would remember the orphanage and Goob. He would remember being adopted and he would remember the science fair. He wouldn't remember Wilbur or traveling through time. He was practically a different person.

Wilbur screamed into his pillow and began sobbing why, why did it have to be Lewis? Why did he have to fall in love with Lewis? Well he knew why, Lewis was smart, funny, loyal, loving, kind, caring, and adorable. How could you not love him? But why did Lewis have to be his dad? Why couldn't Lewis have been from his time, why couldn't Lewis and Cornelius be separate people? Wilbur already thought of them as separate why couldn't everyone else? "That is an excellent question." He mumbled sarcastically to himself.

It was done. Cornelius Robinson was standing in front of Lewis. According to the laws of reality, that were really just theories based on his previous time meddling, the second he went back in time everything would be changed and he would be the only one who knew any different than the reality he had set up. He stood on the base of the time transport which would self destruct along with the cloning machine as soon as he was safe in the future. He was giving up being an inventor and Bud and Lucille, but he was gaining Wilbur. It had to be better than the pain of not having Wilbur and it wasn't like he wouldn't get to see his family again. It would be just like when he was in Wilbur's time before he knew who Cornelius was. He hoped with all his heart as he pushed the button and was transported.

Wilbur woke up feeling sore, tired, and grumpy. And heartbroken. Was it even worth it to get out of bed? No he would just stay in bed today. When his mom came up to see what was wrong Wilbur just told her that he wanted to be alone to work on a project today. She bought it but asked if he would still come eat dinner with the family that night. Wilbur said he would, even though he wasn't hungry and the pain in his chest was unbearable. At dinner time his mom called him using the innercom he trudged down the staris and plopped into his usual seat in front of his mom on the right of his dad who sat at the head of the table, his dad who wasn't sitting there, some stranger was. The starnger had brown hair (with the family cowlick) and hazel eyes. It wasn't Cornelius and yet that's exactly how his mom addressed him.

"How was your day Cornelius?" She asked.

"Just peachy Franie. I've started working on a teleportation system today. I think it's going to work."

Franie cut him off, "you better not be thinking of trying it first." That was the deal after all his dad was not aloud to try things first. He was not putting himself in danger because his family and the world would fall apart without him.

Wilbur realized he had two sets of memories one with this Cornelius as his dad and the other with Lewis Cornelius. It was like with Goob, nobody but Wilbur and Lewis remember him going bad and stealing the time machine.

"Wilbur didn't you have a friend coming over tonight?" The brown haired Cornelius asked. But before Wilbur could answer the doorbell rang. Spike's from the sound of it.

Lewis woke up in an unfamiliar bed with two sets of memories he pushed away the ones he already knew so that he could focus on the new ones. He had been adopted by Mike and Lizzie Yagoobian. His old roomate and the scary girl with fire ants, the were good parents if his memory was anything to judge them by, which it was. Although Cornelius was an inventor he hadn't done as much as Lewis Cornelius did, there were still somethings that hadn't been invented yet, like the instant building or bubble travel. But he did have memories of being transferred here from North Montana and he was in Wilbur's class, in fact they were biology partners. They had been good friends for three weeks, and if Lewis remembered right he was suppose to have dinner with the Robinsons. He grinned and leapt up he said a quick goodbye to his parents and began heading to the Robinsons' house.

Wilbur stared dumbfounded as Lefty led Cornelius, no Lewis, into the dinning room.

"Hey Lewis it's nice to meet you." His dad said shaking his hand.

"We've heard so much about you from Wilbur." His mom said hugging him.

Suddenly the memories came pouring back. Lewis had transferred from North Montana, they were friends, he had invited him to dinner. Wilbur sprung up with a grin on his face.

"Hey Lewis it's nice to see you again." He put emphasis on again. Letting Lewis know that he was happy to see him but they were still going to talk about this. Lewis nodded knowing what he meant.

"Well come sit down Lewis we're having spaghetti tonight."

After dinner Wilbur dragged Lewis up to his room. He made sure the innercom was turned off and the door was shut before he rounded on Lewis. "Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything but what are you doing here and how are you here?"

Lewis rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before explaining everything about the clone and the teleportation device.

"Are we the only ones who know?" Wilbur asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Is there a reason you did this?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me it?"

"Maybe."

"Can I try something?"

"Sure what is it?" Wilbur leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Lewis's lips.

"Was that the reason?" Wilbur asked hoping against hope that Lewis had done all this for him, for them. "Yes," Lewis said pulling Wilbur in for another kiss.

**Boom! Done. *goes back to sleep***

_**You can use this if you want to write what happens after just give me a little bit of credit please.**_

**Also I'm not giving up on my other story I just watched this movie last night. And boom a crack ship appeared, I told a friend about it, they requested a story. So here you go happy Saturday.**

**Check out my friend on Wattpad his username is Write till I bleed. (And no he's not on here that's someone else)**


End file.
